La Locura de Lucius
by Lily Simpson
Summary: Lucius ha deseado a Remus Lupin desde hace tiempo y hará lo que sea para que esté con él. Incluso si eso incluye hechizarlo con un poco de Amortentia. (Slash)


**_Este fic participa en la Tarea #2: "Familia Friki" del foro_ Hogwarts a través de los años.**

 **Disclaimer:** _Los personajes de JK no me pertenecen, son propiedad de JK._

 **Palabras:** 1000

 **Sentimiento:** Locura

 **N/A:** _Este es el primer slash que escribo, la verdad no sé como quedó. Pero espero que les guste aunque sea un poquito._

* * *

Lucius sabía que aquello era una locura, pero no podía seguir conteniendo esas ganas tan inmensas de saber cómo era Remus Lupin en la intimidad y es que según había oído, de muy buena fuente por cierto, Lupin era todo un semental y los novios que había tenido eran la prueba de ello.

Lo había estado observando detenidamente y aunque nunca lo diría en voz alta el paquete que Lupin tenía en su entrepierna, lo excitaba como nadie tenía idea y había pasado demasiadas noches en vela masturbándose imaginándolo dentro de él al tiempo que lo golpeaba una y otra vez sin descanso llevándolo hasta el cielo y haciendo que viera estrellas en el proceso.

Y era por esa razón que aquella tarde estaba parado en medio del bosque esperando que llegara el chico que despertaba en él sus más ardientes deseos y que pronto los convertiría en realidad, todo gracias al efecto hechizante de la Amortentia que como todos saben puede crear un efecto parecido, más nunca igual al amor en quien lo ingiere y Lucius sabía que la única forma en que podría obtener a Remus, era si echaba unas cuantas gotas en su comida de aquella poción que como resultado hizo que Lupin se "enamorara" perdidamente de él por lo menos por unas cuantas horas, las suficientes para que Lucius Malfoy pudiera tenerlo para sí y para que pudiera cumplirle sus más ardientes fantasías.

A Lucius cada momento que pasaba sin que Lupin llegara le parecía un siglo y justo cuando empezaba a desesperarse y a lanzar maldiciones contra los árboles, unas manos grandes rodearon su cintura y comenzaron a acariciarlo, haciendo círculos alrededor de su vientre que hacían que se le creara un hueco en el estómago.

—Lucius ya estoy aquí y no sabes las ganas que tengo de estar contigo—dijo el castaño con una voz ronca y seductora que el chico jamás le había escuchado y que sin duda alguna hizo que su deseo creciera hasta niveles insospechados.

Pero eso apenas era el principio porque inmediatamente después de que terminó de pronunciar aquellas palabras tan excitantes, Lupin lo giro hacía así para besarlo apasionadamente.

El rubio nunca imagino que el siempre callado y modosito Remus fuera tan atrevido y tan lanzado, pues siempre se le había hecho muy opacado y correcto para su gusto y en ningún momento se le ocurrió pensar que esa era solo una fachada que usaba el castaño con las personas que no eran cercanas a él, pero que una vez que lo conocías y te ganabas su confianza desaparecía por completo, cosa que sus ex-novios podían asegurar mejor que nadie.

Lupin empezó a quitarle la ropa de una manera lenta, pero muy excitante al tiempo que componía una sonrisa retorcida que hacía que el corazón helado de Lucius se estremeciera de placer y de deseo. Pero no estaba dispuesto a demostrarlo y al ver que Remus le llevaba ventaja, empezó a desvestirlo, en parte porque quería regresarle de alguna manera todo el placer que le estaba dando y en parte porque ya no podía esperar más para sentirlo adentro de su cuerpo.

El licántropo se percató de su ansiedad y se apresuró a deshacerse de lo que faltaba de ropa, porque él tampoco podía esperar mucho más y una vez que estuvieron desnudos, Lucius bajo la mirada hasta ese pene que desde hace algún tiempo deseaba más que a nada en el mundo, lo observo a detalle, era grande, más grande de lo que imaginaba, grueso y sobre todo muy apetecible.

El chico quería probarlo, sentirlo en su boca y deleitarse con su sabor y su tamaño, pero Remus capto sus intenciones y antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier movimiento, se agacho poniéndose a la altura del pene de Lucius y comenzó a chuparlo como si de un dulce se tratara.

Lucius estaba más que encantado con las atenciones y el placer que Lupin le brindaba, si su padre viera lo que su futuro heredero estaba haciendo en estos momentos… Pero para ser sinceros en ese momento podría haber aparecido Abraxas Malfoy junto con el mismísimo Señor Tenebroso y a Lucius no le hubiera importado en lo más mínimo. Porque lo que la boca de Lupin le estaba haciendo sentir bien valdría el peor de los regaños, azotes y vejaciones.

Remus en tanto se dedicaba a complacer al rubio con su boca y con su lengua, lamiendo, chupando y mordiendo sin descanso ese falo que se le antojaba exquisito gracias a la Amortentia. Lucius en tanto sentía que estaba en la gloria y que no le faltaba mucho para llegar al clímax, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de correrse, Lupin se detuvo y la frustración del rubio fue tan grande que solo porque el castaño fue más rápido y lo coloco a cuatro patas, lo hubiera golpeado en la entrepierna.

Lucius Malfoy no era un tonto y sabía exactamente qué es lo que iba a pasar a continuación, así como que seguramente Lupin estaría haciendo esa misma sonrisa retorcida de hacía un rato. Pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando sintió el pene de Remus dentro de su cuerpo, pues a diferencia de lo que siempre había imaginado, no fue algo lento y suave, sino todo lo contrario, fue salvaje y doloroso, pero no tanto como suponía porque el anhelo y la anticipación hicieron que rápidamente se convirtiera en placer. Y así sin poder soportarlo más movió sus caderas hacía atrás suplicándole a Lupin que continuara.

Remus entendió el mensaje y empezó a moverse, primero adelante y luego atrás, adelante, atrás sin detenerse ni un instante y aunque Lucius sabía que todo acabaría cuando el efecto de la Amortentia desapareciera, con gusto volvería a hechizar a Remus si con eso podría tenerlo otra vez, que importaba si esto era una locura o lo que dijera su padre, si Lupin era lo que necesitaba para sentirse bien, si Remus Lupin era lo único que necesitaba para alcanzar las estrellas.


End file.
